The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to electrical connectors such as jacks used in the telecommunications industry.
Various electrical/fiberoptic connectors are known for use in the telecommunications industry to transmit voice, data and video signals. A common connector configuration includes a faceplate or outlet that is frequently mounted on a structure such as a wall. The faceplate defines a plurality of openings in which connectors can be mounted. A typical connector includes a modular jack defining a port sized for receiving a conventional 8 position modular plug. Other conventional types of connectors include SC connectors, ST connectors, BNC connectors, F connectors and RCA connectors.
With respect to electrical/fiberoptic connectors for the telecommunications industry, it is important that such connectors be easily installed, easily accessed after being installed and easily repaired. In this regard, it is desirable for the connectors to be front mounted within their corresponding faceplates. By front mounting the connectors, the connectors can be accessed without requiring their corresponding faceplates to be removed from the wall.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a jack including a jack housing having a front portion positioned opposite from a back portion. The front portion defines an inner chamber and also defines front and rear openings for accessing the inner chamber. The front opening comprises a port sized for receiving a plug. The rear portion of the jack housing defines an open channel that extends in a rearward direction from the front portion. The jack housing also includes a first comb that is secured to the jack housing within the inner chamber.
The jack also includes an insert assembly adapted to be secured to the jack housing. The insert assembly includes a connector mount having a first side positioned opposite from a second side. The connector mount includes two resilient locking tabs for securing the connector mount to the jack housing, a second comb positioned at the first side of the connector mount, and an insulation displacement terminal housing positioned at the first side of the connector mount. The insert assembly also includes a plurality of contact springs, and a plurality of insulation displacement terminals. The contact springs are separated by the second comb. Each of the contact springs includes a base end portion and a free end portion. The plurality of insulation displacement terminals are housed by the insulation displacement terminal housing. The insert assembly further includes a circuit board that provides electrical connections between the insulation displacement terminals and the contact springs. The circuit board is mounted at the second side of the connector mount.
The insert assembly is secured to the jack housing by orienting the insert assembly such that the circuit board is received within the open channel, and then sliding the insert assembly in a forward direction such that: one end of the insert assembly moves into the inner chamber of the jack housing through the rear opening of the jack housing; the locking tabs interlock with the jack housing; and the free end portions of the contact springs are received in the first comb.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to an insert for a jack. The insert includes a connector mount having a main body including a first side positioned opposite from a second side. The connector mount includes a snap-fit structure positioned at the main body for securing the connector mount to the jack. The connector mount also includes a divider positioned at the first side of the main body, and an insulation displacement terminal housing positioned at the first side of the main body. A plurality of contact springs are separated by the divider, and a plurality of insulation displacement terminals are housed by the insulation displacement terminal housing. A circuit board provides electrical connections between the insulation displacement terminals and the contact springs. The circuit board is mounted at the second side of the main body.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to a jack for use with a faceplate having a front side positioned opposite from a back side. The faceplate defines an array of jack openings. The jack includes a jack housing adapted to be mounted within a first one of the jack openings defined by the faceplate. The jack housing is sized and shaped to be inserted into the first jack opening from the front side of the faceplate. The jack housing includes a first retaining structure positioned opposite from a second retaining structure. The first and second retaining structures are positioned to engage the front side of the faceplate when the jack housing is mounted in the first jack opening. At least one of the first and second retaining structures includes spaced-apart retaining shoulders separated by a gap. Each of the retaining shoulders has a width ws that is larger than a width wg of the gap located between the retaining shoulders. The jack also includes a resilient cantilever member having a base end positioned opposite from a free end. The base end is integrally connected with the jack housing and the free end is positioned generally within the gap between the spaced-apart retaining shoulders. The cantilever member includes a retaining tab positioned near the free end of the cantilever member. The retaining tab is positioned to engage the back side of the faceplate when the jack housing is mounted in the first jack opening such that the faceplate is captured between the retaining shoulder and the retaining tab. The cantilever member has a width wc defined at the base end of the cantilever member. The total width wt of the jack housing is at least two times as large as the width wc.
Still another aspect of the present invention relates to a jack including a resilient cantilever member for retaining the jack within an opening of a faceplate. The resilient cantilever member includes a main body and wings that project transversely outward from opposite sides of the main body. The jack also includes deflection limiting surfaces positioned to engage the wings when the cantilever member has been deflected a first amount. Contact between the wings and the deflection limiting surfaces prevents the cantilever member from being overdeflected.
An additional aspect of the present invention relates to a jack including a jack housing defining a port sized for receiving a plug. The jack also includes a plurality of contact springs positioned within the housing. The contact springs include base end portions and free end portions. The jack further includes two separate and opposing comb structures for isolating the free end portions of the springs from one another. The opposing comb structures are relatively aligned so as to generally form closed ended slots in which the free end portions of the contact springs are received.